ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Velona
The Battle of Velona is an engagement between the Red Faction and the Lucian Alliance, started by the Red Faction for a network of Supercomputer Hub space stations. Prelude With the Red Faction making better use of the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A., the strategic placement of Supercomputer Hub space stations is needed throughout Red Faction space and surrounding areas to maintain a strong link with the Supercomputer on Tagrea. Since the Red Faction is at total war with the Lucian Alliance, Alex Mason plans to establish a network of space stations near Lucian Alliance territory for stable and deadly attacks by XANA and the Red Faction. The uninhabited world of Velona was chosen as the site for a foward Hub station, however, upon the arrival of a Dramash Battleship with the first settlement team, they reported Alliance presence, before RFHQ losing contact with the vessel. Battle ''RF PoV'' After communication with the first Dramash Battleship, an intelligence officier reports this directly to Mason, who assembles his forces for a major engagement necessary to maintain his wide network of Replikas. After assembling the largest combat fleet since the Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet, Mason, accompanied by Cheyenne Deneva and Michael Johnson, departs for the coming battle. When the ESF SOL and accompanying Achilles-class Battlecruisers arrive, they spot 2 Ha'taks joined by the Challenger. Sierra Schauer demands that Mason retreats or face destruction. This is met with a response of direct fire form the SOL. Following Mason's example, all other ships open fire, forcing the enemy to take evasive maneuvers. The RFS Hydra, along with its vast battlegroup of Skyriver capital ships and Dramash Battleships, arrive to attack the enemy fleet. As the second group opens fire, an Apophis-class mothership exits hyperspace to assist its subordinate vessels. While the fighters of the Red Faction battled the Alliance's Death Gliders, Mason used the supercomputer core to infect the Challenger's systems with XANA. With XANA blocking use of the plasma railguns, hyperdrive and primary Goa'uld shielding, Schauer is forced to battle her former allies with turbolasers and Class-B deflector shields, leaving her hopelessly outmatched against the enemy fleet. With XANA stalling the Challenger from a hasty departure, Mason turns his attention to the Apophis-class warship. With a warship of formidable firepower constantly firing on his fleet, Mason takes a bold act: use the plasma railgun superweapon on the Challenger in hopes of warding off the rest of the enemy fleet. Mason, at the helm of the E.S.F. SOL, gives the order to Johnson, then commands XANA to disengage the Challengers sublight drive. With the deflector shields down to 17%, the Hydra aims its hull towards the sitting target. Schauer, trapped aboard the Challenger with her traitors, can do nothing to stop their imminent deaths. With the superweapon ready, all other vessels move into protective formation around the Hydra, then watch as the vessel unleashes its ultimate weapon. The Challenger has been destroyed, blown into several pieces by the massive blast of the superweapon. XANA is able to maintain vital ship processes for the Hydra while other vessels remain in protective formation. The Alliance Second, Jig, seeing the firepower of the Hydra, thinking it tore through the Challenger with its full double shielding and firepower active, decides to cut their losses and retreat. Aftermath Unknown to Mason and the rest of the Red Faction, the Challenger present at the battle was merely a decoy provided by Jig. Schauer and her loyalists were kept safely onboard his Apophis-class ship while the real Challenger was undergoing upgrades at an Alliance-controlled world. Notes *This is the largest fleet ever assembled since the Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet. *This is the first time X.A.N.A. was used in a combat operation, greatly aiding the Red Faction. *This is the first time the Plasma Railgun Superweapon was ever used, destroying a ship in one shot. *This battle marks the presumed death of Red Faction traitor Sierra Schauer, who later reveals her perfect condition during the Battle of ---- Category:Space Battles